


(fanart) Reinvent

by Crazybutsound



Series: I am not this body. I am in this body, and this is part of my incarnation and I honor it, but that isn't who I am. [3]
Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Photography, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazybutsound/pseuds/Crazybutsound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Final piece inspired by <a href="http://www.asofterworld.com/"><i>A Softer World</i></a>, last piece for <a href="http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/">Bandom Reverse Big Bang</a>. This one was about choosing to be who we want to be but with the help of those who matter. I picked a picture I took last year of one of my kids' art. If there's one thing I had to try hard at being, it's a teacher. I nearly gave it up but I didn't want to and with the help and support of people around me, I was able to overcome quite a few obstacles on the way.</p><p>I was really thrilled when I read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin">Eledhwenlin</a>'s story as it contains not only some of my fave things (Panic! Brendon! Spencer!) but also really managed to put into word exactly the kind of feelings I was trying to put into my art. So thank you to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin">Eledhwenlin</a> for making that lovely story to go with this little piece of art. <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	(fanart) Reinvent

**Author's Note:**

> Final piece inspired by [_A Softer World_](http://www.asofterworld.com/), last piece for [Bandom Reverse Big Bang](http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/). This one was about choosing to be who we want to be but with the help of those who matter. I picked a picture I took last year of one of my kids' art. If there's one thing I had to try hard at being, it's a teacher. I nearly gave it up but I didn't want to and with the help and support of people around me, I was able to overcome quite a few obstacles on the way.
> 
> I was really thrilled when I read [Eledhwenlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin)'s story as it contains not only some of my fave things (Panic! Brendon! Spencer!) but also really managed to put into word exactly the kind of feelings I was trying to put into my art. So thank you to [Eledhwenlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin) for making that lovely story to go with this little piece of art. <3

**Title:** [Reinvent Yourself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368884)  
 **Author:** [Eledhwenlin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 6k  
 **Warnings:** na  
 **Summary:** Brendon has to figure out how to be a lyricist. Spencer helps.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Reinvent Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368884) by [eledhwenlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin)




End file.
